


Just Admiration

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Jealousy, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Katarina and Ashe have lunch with none other than the diva and rapper of K/DA, only to spark Akali's jealousy when she discovers her girlfriend has a crush.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Series: League One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Just Admiration

**Just Admiration** _(K/DA Universe)_

The sound of violin mixed with the rock beat boomed beautifully through the headphones as the snow-haired artist coolly bobbed her head along with the music. Naturally pale hands switched a few little knobs at the side, her slim and delicate fingers simultaneously pushing three switches upward to adjust the volume of the other instruments playing in the background.

Ashe smiled and gave a pleased sigh as she listened to the product of her work for the past few hours. She's been editing the music for the song she had written a month ago with none other than the help of her beloved wife, who she had been married to for the past year and a half.

With her fingertips pressed against the sides of the headphones she wore, Ashe hummed along with the tune of the violin while she recalled the time her lover confidently played and recorded the guitar parts.

Katarina, who was initially known as the lead singer of DC, a retired yet still famous rock band she formed with her two siblings at the beginning of their music careers, was now a full-time solo artist and was currently out on a meet and greet event at a music convention at a venue an hour away from the studio.

Initially, the event organizers extended the invitation to both of them, but Ashe declined and said she was busy at the date of the event. Technically, she wasn't lying. She had an interview scheduled for today, but during the time when she was dressing up, which was an hour after Katarina left for the event, she found out it was abruptly canceled by her agent.

Apparently, rumours between her and Katarina have been circulating the media and her agent found out the host intended on cornering her with prying questions until she had no choice but to reveal the truth behind said rumours.

Ashe took the headset off and hung it on the stand beside the panel before standing up and stretching. Even though she had just eaten a light snack less than an hour ago, she was feeling quite hungry again already.

Leaving the recording studio, which she locked behind her with a key, Ashe started towards the cafeteria in the building. She was about to push the button for the floor of her destination when she suddenly changed her mind and pressed for the ground floor.

As nice as the food that was served in her workplace was, she was not craving for any of what's usually served. Her hand wandered to her stomach, running it over the fabric her white shirt.

Lips curving into a small smile, Ashe remembered hers and Katarinaʼs secret trips to the fertility center. Though the process was immensely difficult for them to hide from the public, especially with the paparazzi always around, once everything was sorted out and Ashe was set to carry their child for the rest of the pregnancy, it became much easier for both women and their daily routines.

Three months pregnant and her stomach was showing in the very slightest already. The tiny bump could still be passed off as her merely toning her midriff with workouts and exercises, but soon, it'll be too curved to just be considered a mere muscle.

_**Ding!** _

Stepping out of the elevator, Ashe crossed the lobby with a plan in heading to the nearby restaurant, where she hoped a meal might appeal to her appetite. Halfway across the lobby, Ashe slowed to a halt as she spotted the redhead walking through the front doors, nodding at the two security guards as she passed them.

Ashe smiled and crossed her arms as she watched Katarina survey her surroundings, smiling when she saw her lover already looking at her. The redhead jogged towards her, lightly shaking the bag of food she had in hand.

“Event ended early?”

“Left as soon as the time for the meet and greet was up.” Katarina said with a smug look, feeling awfully proud of herself that she practically ditched any after-event things she could've been nice enough to stick around and do.

Wrapping an arm around her wife's waist, she pulled the woman and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled against Asheʼs lips when she felt a pair of arms encircle around her shoulders, hands smoothly hiding themselves in the burgundy tresses trailing over her back.

“Just in time.” Ashe murmured once they broke the kiss, smiling at one another as they parted away enough to not make anyone around them too uncomfortable with their interaction. “I was just about to get myself something to eat.”

“Is it me or the bag of food?” Katarina asked suggestively, leaning close to Ashe again while she flashed her signature devilish smirk.

Much to her disappointment, Ashe just smiled and swiped the bag away from her like a sneaky thief. The latter gave her a wink before turning around and heading back to the elevators, where Katarina swiftly followed after her.

“Ouch. That was probably the harshest rejection I've ever gotten from you.”

“Well, your lips won't exactly feed me and the kitten, will it?” Ashe guilelessly retorted, eyes somewhat sparkling when she withdrew a muffin from the bag.

“Kitten? Is that what we're calling it? What is that, some sort of codename?”

“You're my _'Kat'_ , so it's only right that I call our baby _kitten_. Or _kitty_. Whichever I'm in the mood to say.” Ashe said, whispering the first part before shrugging at the last, taking a bite from the chocolate muffin and giving a satisfied moan.

_**Ding!** _

“That's supposed to be for dessert.” Katarina commented, nodding at the treat her wife was eating as they stepped into the elevator.

“Bite me.” Was the only thing Ashe said before taking another bite from the mentioned food.

“I would, but...” Katarina looked over her shoulder Nad to the security camera at one of the corners of the lift. “...I wouldn't want to give the surveillance security a show.”

“Precisely.”

Katarina lightheartedly rolled her eyes, smiling as she watched her lover munch on the muffin as if it was the most delicious one she has ever had.

“What else is in the bag?”

“Turkey sandwiches, some brocolli and bacon salad...-”

“The creamy ones?” Ashe asked, head snapping towards her and eyes shining with a hopeful gleam.

“Yes, the same one that you were craving for the other day.”

Ashe smiled and despite her expression remaining casual, her blue orbs practically sparkled like a child who was just told they could eat all the ice cream they want. It was an adorable sight and certainly not like the usual calm and cool face the woman usually showed outside their home. Katarina wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or the fact that it's just two of them in the elevator.

“Anything else?”

Katarina looked at Ashe with an amused look, recalling the times when she used to have an appetite of a little bird and would just take a few bites of food before doing whatever else she intended on doing.

“I also bought a cup of mashed potatoes there.”

“You don't expect me to share that with you, do you?”

Katarina couldn't stop the brief and light laugh that fell from her lips, her amusement written all over her face. “It's all yours and our little kitty, don't worry. Besides, this _'Kat'_ has a sandwich of her own there, which you know I'm totally fine with.”

_**Ding!** _

The two of them made their way to the cafeteria, waving at Yasuo as they passed the man, who acknowledged them back with a small smile and a nod. Occupying one of the vacant tables, Katarina helped Ashe unpack the food before they both sat across one another and started their afternoon meal.

“How was the event?” Ashe queried, placing her half-eaten muffin back inside the little box before she focused her eyes on the appetizing sandwich Katarina slid towards her.

“Nothing exciting.” Katarina replied, shrugging. “It's just the usual.”

“No crazy fans? Weird gifts?”

“I wouldn't say weird, but now that you mentioned gifts...” Katarina wore a little mischievous grin that prompted Ashe to narrow her eyes at the rock artist. “I got a shirt. Custom-made, but nothing _too_ expensive.”

Ashe still remained skeptical. "And what shirt is that?”

“It's a black shirt with the words _'Look at my Ashe'_ printed at the front.” Katarina said, watching her wife lean back and cross her arms while she raised an eyebrow at her. “Don't look at me like that. The shirt was just too good to not get.”

“Where is it now?”

“Dropped it off at the apartment with the rest before I came here, and no way am I getting rid of it.”

“Fine, then. We're even.” Ashe said before she uncrossed her arms and picked up her sandwich, leaving Katarina to look back at her with her eyebrows raised and a confused expression plastered over her face.

“Even? How are we even?”

Ashe chewed the food in her mouth, raising a finger at her lover to wordlessly tell her to let her finish. Katarina waited a bit impatiently, lips curled as she continued to expectantly stare at the other woman.

“Remember when we just started dating and rumors were so quick to spread about how you and I have done more than just date?”

“What about it?”

“Well,” Ashe wiped her lips for a second before flashing a playful smile. “when I attended an interview, there were fans outside the building after and one of them tossed a shirt through the car window before I closed it. It's something I ended up wearing whenever I was at home when I still had my own apartment.”

“What about it?” Truthfully speaking, this was the first time Katarina was hearing about the shirt being described.

“Just like yours, it's also custom-made. But, mine says, _'Her Kat-nip'_.” Ashe moved her chair enough for her to reach Katarina when she leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “And yes, it's spelled with a _'K'_ , and it will always be one of my favorite shirts.”

Katarinaʼs smile returned, this one wider than before. She leaned back and surveyed her wife with a look that seemed to commend her for being so quick in firing back at her. It's conversations like these that made it all the more enjoyable in talking to her lovely partner.

“Where is it now?”

“I keep it at the back of my closet. I only wear it whenever you're away.”

“I feel like we unintentionally got ourselves a couples shirt.”

Ashe chuckled, shaking her head before taking a bite from her sandwich once again. Katarina took her own sandwich and had just gotten a mouthful when she recalled her little conversation with one of the other celebrity guests at the event.

“By the way,” Katarina started once she swallowed the bite she had taken, withdrawing two bottles of juice from the bag and sliding one to her wife. “you know Evelynn, right?”

“Of course. What about her?”

“You know, despite her being one of my friends, I'm pretty sure you've never _met_ her.” Katarina said, tapping her chin in realization. “And that's somewhat of a big thing since you've met all of my friends.”

“I haven't, actually.” Ashe said, recalling the times Katarina had introduced Sarah and a few others. None of the latter was Evelynn though. “She wasn't in the wedding either since K/DA was out on tour at the time.”

“She invited us over at their penthouse for lunch tomorrow and I said yes. You don't mind, do you?”

“No, of course not. In fact, I honestly want to meet her.”

“You do?”

“Though I'm not a diva like her, I'm sure she and I would get along when it comes to perfecting music.” Ashe said with a light shrug. “You of all people know that when an artist releases a song, it either levels with the standard they're aiming for, or they miss completely and end up spewing, as you have always said, garbage.”

“In that case, yeah, I'm _really_ certain you and her would get along fine.” But before Katarina resumed eating, she snapped her fingers and said, “Oh, and she might not show it or react like the others, but she's a fan of your work, especially the lyrics you write. So, when you meet her, please don't forget you're married to me, alright?”

Ashe tittered, throwing a crumpled tissue at the redhead. “How can I forget? I am literally pregnant with your baby.”

“Damn right you are.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It was still so early in the morning, likely around nine or ten in the morning, which was still early in Akali's book. When she got out of bed in search of her girlfriend, she found the latter vacuuming around the living room personally while the sound of KaiʼSa and Ahri preparing food in the kitchen could be heard.

The rapper scratched her head and wondered why Evelynn wasn't using their automatic vacuum cleaner, but then she just decided to come up from behind the woman and embrace her, prompting the halt of cleaning.

“Hey, Eve.” Akali murmured, a dopey smile on her face as she nuzzled her face against the siren's nape.

“Did we wake you, darling?”

“No, don't worry, it's fine. What's with all the hands-on cleaning? Didn't KaiʼSa clean, like, two days ago?”

Evelynn had yet to utter a reply when Ahri emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel before tossing it back in the room she came from and proceeding towards the staircase leading up to their bedrooms.

“She did, but you and Eve will be having lunch with some people today.” Ahri said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs when she said, “And don't worry, KaiʼSa and I already prepared all the food before we leave for our shopping trip.”

Just as Ahri said this and continued up the stairs, KaiʼSa walked out of the kitchen and gestured over her shoulder. “Everything's already there, so all you two need to do is serve them, alright?”

“Thanks, Bokkie.”

“Thank you, darling.”

KaiʼSa gave Akali a light punch on the shoulder and Evelynn a kiss on the cheek before she followed Ahri upstairs for them to get ready for their mall trip. Once their bandmates were out of sight, Akali moved herself until she was able to easily make eye contact with Evelynn.

“Who's coming over?”

“No one special, Rogue.” Evelynn nonchalantly said, giving her a soft kiss before she continued cleaning. “Just a friend coming over with their lover. I invited her when we crossed paths at the event yesterday.”

“Oh, well, who are they? Zyra and Elise? Are they finally cashing in on that meal they said you owe them?” Akali asked, skipping past Evelynn and perching on the edge of the backrest of their sofa at the living room, where the diva was now running the vacuum through.

“Oh no, they're both busy with their training, especially with the Olympics coming up.”

“Then,” With a little tilt of her head, she asked, “who?”

“I'm sure you know who Katarina is?”

“Katarina? As in, the same Katarina in DC?” Akali perked up. Aside from Pentakill's music, most especially the ones with Kayle's vocals, the band of the three Du Couteau siblings was one of Akali's favourite rock groups, so it was no surprise she was familiar with the mention of the redhead's name. “She's coming over?

“She is.” Evelynn replied with a smile and a nod, noticing Akali's somewhat eager look.

“I didn't know you're actually friends with her. Her music is literally _fire_. They're awesome. Her and her siblings, I mean.”

“Yes, well, her wife will also be coming over with her.”

Akali's eyebrows rose in curiosity. “Her wife? She's married? Huh, never knew that, either.”

“Yes, well, Katarina actually sent us four an invite to their wedding, especially since she's also friends with Ahri, but we were out on tour at the time.”

“Ohh, so _that_ was the wedding you and Ahri were talking about backstage that time.”

“Mm-hm.”

For a moment, Akali watched Evelynn fold up and tuck the vaccum in their little closet at the far side of the room, speaking only when the diva started fixing the pillows on the couches, which were a bit disorganized due to their game night with the previous evening.

“Speaking of that wedding, who did she marry?”

“She married that famous songwriter I told you about. The one that I, from time to time, take inspiration from?”

Akali's lips pursed as she tapped her chin a couple of times, trying to think about all the people Evelynn mentioned to her that's also involved in the music industry like them. With a snap of a finger in realization, she uttered the name that came to mind.

“Ashe! Ashe Winters, right?”

“Ashe Winters-Du Couteau would be more accurate, but yes, her.”

“Katarina married _her_? They're literally from two different worlds of music.” Akali said in awe, somewhat unable to believe her new discovery. She began mumbling under her breath, head tilting left and right as she did. “A classical-soul songwriter and a rock and pop singer... They sound like a cool couple.”

“Well, aside from their differences when it comes to their origin in their music careers,” Evelynn walked over to Akali and wound her arms around her waist, pressing herself against the rapper as she leaned in and gave her a much longer and tender kiss. “they somehow remind me of you and I.”

“Really? How?”

“Katarina and Ashe are so different from one another, like you and me. I'm more sophisticated and bit subtle compared to you, who's always so eager to show everyone how you're the best. The baddest, even.”

Akali smiled at the last line, a proud look in her azure orbs. “Yeah, I am. And, every _'bad guy'_ has a super hot villain as a girlfriend, sooo, you and I are the complete package and totally perfect to take over the world.”

Evelynn huskily chuckled, pressing a kiss on Akali's cheek. “Mmm, exactly.”

“Ugh, get a room, you two.”

The two turned their heads to the sound of Ahri's voice, finding the FOXY model climbing down the stairs while she applied mascara on herself. Behind her, KaiʼSa was tying her hair up in a high ponytail, both hers and Ahri's bags hanging on one of her shoulders.

“I hope you poke your eye out.” Evelynn coolly said, wrapping one arm around Akali's shoulders as she rested her head against the freestyler's temple. “It would be a shame if you don't.”

“Let me reintroduce you to disappointment, then.” Ahri smugly said, finishing up and capping the mascara before tossing it to KaiʼSa, who caught it with a swift swipe in the air. “Thank you, Bokkie.”

“No problem.” KaiʼSa replied with a smile, slipping the mascara into the blonde's purse.

“Can you two leave now? I prefer having the whole penthouse for ourselves when we make-out.” Evelynn said as if the other pair's presence was distressing for her.

“Not that company has ever stopped us before.” Akali added, causing KaiʼSa to snicker behind Ahri, who half-heartedly rolled her eyes at the rapper's comment.

“Oh no, she's sounding just like Evelynn.” Ahri said with a dramatic horrified voice, which KaiʼSa chuckled at before directing her towards the door.

“Alright, alright, we're going.” The dancer told the duo, waving at them as they called out goodbye. “We'll be back around five.”

“See you, Bokkie! Laters, Ahri!”

“Careful on your way, darlings.”

When both their band's leader and choreographer finally left, Evelynn refocused on Akali, who she smiled sweetly at before asking, “Can you please help me with the rest of the cleaning?”

“I don't really know what else to clean, but yeah, sure!”

For at least a couple of minutues, the rapper and the diva made sure everything in the penthouse was pristine organized and cleaned. After they finished, they both took their own separate showers, much to Akali's disappointment. Ever since they got walked in on by Ahri and KaiʼSa _twice_ , Ahri banned anything past making-out whenever she and the dancer were at home for the sake of their sanity.

Though this felt like the perfect opportunity to sneak a quick steamy session, Akali was unfortunately denied and told that they needed to get ready for their guests. As she dressed into some jeans and a shirt, Akali couldn't help but notice how Evelynn was so set on making sure everything was perfect for their lunch with the aforementioned celebrity couple.

Evelynn was a perfectionist, that much Akali knew, but she never acted like this. Even when some of the Pentakill members visited them, they literally just served them whatever snacks they had at the pantry while catching up about music and other things. Heck, even when Akali's parents flew over just to visit, Evelynn wasn't like this when it came to preparations.

“Hey, Eve?” Akali called out as she stepped down the staircase, pulling on the hem of her shirt before smoothing out the possible wrinkles at the front.

Evelynn, who was checking to see if the tableware on the table were meticulously set on their rightful places, glanced at her. “Yes, darling?”

“You're acting as if a royal King and Queen are about to join us for lunch.” Akali pointed out with a small amused smile. “What's up? Is there something bothering you?”

Evelynn was silent for a brief moment before she sighed softly and spun around, offering a little apologetic smile. “Sorry if I worried you, love. I'm just a bit... _anxious_.”

“Anxious? Why?” Akali's amusement grew as she continued towards her girlfriend. “We're just having lunch with your friends.”

“Friend, not friends.” Evelynn corrected. “As much as I want to say it, I'm not friends with Katarinaʼs wife. In fact, I'm anxious because of that woman.”

“You? Seriously?”

Evelynn gave a light chuckle. “I know this isn't my usual behaviour, but to tell you the truth, darling, Ashe is one of those people that I _immensely_ admire. Just like how you admire Kayle.”

Akali's eyebrows raised, her amusement showing through the widening smile she wore. “Wait, you're a fan? You're a fan, aren't you? Of your friend's wife?”

Sighing and giving a breathy laugh, Evelynn said, “Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it.”

“I never knew you were interested in classical music. Though I've heard some of the soul music Ashe had written and sung, they're really good and the lyrics are just... so deep, y'know?”

“Exactly.” Evelynn replied, looking at Akali as if what she just said was the truest fact that could ever exist. “Her lyrics are so different from what others write. Honestly, they make me feel things, especially when she sings them herself.”

Akali seemed surprised at that. The only time Evelynn described lyrics like that was when she complimented Akali's lyrics in the drafted songs she had shown her. The way Evelynn showed her admiration towards the songwriter though, her amber eyes looked as if they were actually going to sparkle with wonder.

“Even though some people say she's so close in falling out of the radar of fame, I still have her songs in my playlist.” Evelynn said, sounding proud at her statement. “Each and every piece she has composed is absolutely perfect, honestly.”

“You... really like her, don't you?” Akali asked, pushing away the wave of jealousy that was threatening to wash over her.

“Like her? Oh, I love her, darling.”

Akali had to stop herself from twister her face into a frown. Instead, she managed to present a feigned curious look. “Really?”

“Mm-hm. I love it when I listen to that song of hers where she's asking her lover if she could stay with her for the rest of their lives.” Evelynn showed a little fainting gesture, tittering to herself as she shook her head after. “It felt as if she was proposing, which she actually did. She sung it to her girlfriend at the end of Katarinaʼs concert at Piltover.”

“She sounds really romantic.”

“She is. Oh, to have your lover propose to you like that.” Evelynn said mostly to herself, completely oblivious of how Akali gripped the edge of one of the chair's backrest.

_**Buzz! Buzz!** _

“That's probably them. Darling, can you get the food? I'll serve the drinks once I invite them in.”

“Yeah, sure.” Akali muttered, but Evelynn didn't think much of it. She gave her darling rogue a kiss before she walked to the door to greet their guests.

As Akali went to the kitchen to get the food KaiʼSa and Ahri prepared for them, she couldn't help but pout to herself at how Evelynn seemed to be so _smitten_ with her friend's wife. The said woman was married already, so Akali knew she had nothing to worry about.

But regardless, she was being bitten by jealousy and she didn't like it.

_'This is what Evelynn probably felt when I swooned over Kayle when I met her for the first time.'_

Akali could only huff.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lunch seemed to pass so quick, mostly with Evelynn and Ashe since the two of them immediately clicked once the topic of songwriting was brought up at the table. Katarina mostly stared at how Ashe would smile and chuckle with the diva, while Akali was trying her best not to let her jealousy show.

Katarina knew Evelynn for quite a fair amount of time now and seeing her being chattier than usual, she couldn't help but be amused at her friend's behaviour. Despite the sight of her wife growing close to the mischievous artist, she had no worries. She was the one that got a ring around Ashe's finger, therefore, she was hers.

Same couldn't be said to Akali though.

Katarina smiled to herself when she noticed Akali's eyes darting at Ashe and Evelynn's direction every now and then, mostly keeping quiet unless Ashe asked her something and tried bringing her into the conversation.

Akali would utter a reply and sometimes even flash a little smile, but after that, she would go quiet again and ended up being left out of the discussion. The jealousy she was trying to hide was showing, but only to Katarina, who was the only one who wasn't so focused on the current talk at the table.

“Some say pregnancy ruins an artist's beauty,” Evelynn said, briefly looking towards Ashe's stomach. “but I must say, Ashe, you look absolutely gorgeous. You have this aura around you and it is _breathtaking_.”

Ashe smiled, cheeks lightly coloring at the compliment. “Thank you, Evelynn. I admit, that means a lot coming from one of the most beautiful women in the world.”

“Oh, darling, it's just facts.”

“You don't look so bad yourself. That new color on your hair suits you. The lavender brings out your eyes more.”

“You flatter me.”

Katarina heard a huff, causing her to take her gaze away from the two and direct them to the wrapper seated across her. Akali was drinking from her glass, eyebrows slightly furrowed and corner of her lips fighting to curl into a frown.

Using one of her feet under the table, Katarina gave Akali a light nudge, prompting the rapper's expression to morph into mild surprise as she looked up to the redhead.

Katarina leaned in and whispered, “Your jealousy's getting more and more obvious by the minute.”

Akali's eyes widened for a short time before her face twisted into a low-spirited look. “ _Gomenasai_.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. I get it, my wife's gorgeous, and your own girlfriend seems to have a crush on her.” As she said this, she and Akali briefly glanced at the two, who were still focused on a possible collab they could do in the future, clearly oblivious of their own hushed talk.

“She's a fan, apparently.” Akali muttered, which earned her a chuckle from Katarina.

“Aren't _you_ a fan of Kayle? I think I remember Evelynn telling me all about it and how she felt a bit peeved because of how you _'freaked out'_ on Kayle.”

Again, Akali huffed, poking at the food on her plate. “Karma's hitting me so hard right now.”

Katarina chuckled again. “Don't worry, Ashe and I still have a doctor's appointment later, so we'll be out of your hair in no time.”

“I... I didn't mean it like that.” Akali said, not wanting to offend the rock singer. “It's not like I want to kick you guys out.”

“Hey, I know what it feels. Jealousy? _Ugh_ , it's not a nice feeling. For God's sake,” Katarina nodded towards Ashe as she continued with, “my wife over there was once married to a man, who she's technically still friends with. It's the only downside for me when they ended their marriage.”

“Do you think it'll ever go away?”

“What do you mean?”

“The jealousy.”

“I don't think it does.” Katarina said with a shrug. “But you know what keeps me from actually _acting out_ on my jealousy?”

“What?” Truly, Akali was curious.

“The ring around Ashe's finger.”

“Wait, are you... Are you telling me that I should _propose_ to Evelynn?” Akali's eyes were wide and her tone made it clear how she was surprised at the suggestion Katarina was indirectly giving her. “Like, the whole kneel on one knee thing?”

“I mean... Why not, right? You've been together for, what, two years? Almost three?” Again, Katarina shrugged. “I don't see anything wrong with it anyway.”

At that, their quiet conversation came to an end, for Ashe called for Katarinaʼs attention, mainly because Evelynn was wondering if the redhead could be one of her models in the upcoming photoshoot for the perfume she was going to release.

Akali sat there for the entire lunch time, _carefully_ thinking about Katarinaʼs suggestion.

Eventually, lunch came to an end, which moved their conversation to the living room. Akali was finally able to join the discussion despite half of her mind still circling around the idea that was given to her.

The whole casual talk they were having also met its end as a nurse from the medical center called Ashe and reminded her of their appointment in less than an hour. The diva exchanged contact info with the songwriter, her eyes giving away how she truly felt about her future collaboration with the other woman.

As Katarina and Ashe stepped out of the penthouse and made their way to the elevator, the redhead finally couldn't stop herself from snickering, especially when Ashe told her how she was looking forward in starting a new set of lyrics for her plans with Evelynn and their future project.

“What's so funny?” Ashe asked, quirking an eyebrow at Katarina as they boarded the elevator.

“Not only am I thankful that you're married to me, but I'm also _relieved_ that Evelynn is in love with Akali.” Katarina said, remembering the times when they were talking and laughing at the living room and Evelynn would sometimes reach over to Akali, taking one of her hands and giving them squeezes from time to time.

If Akali wasn't so out of herself, she probably would have realized how Evelynn seemed to unconsciously seek for her touch throughout their conversation. The gesture came naturally to the diva, but the rapper was too preoccupied to notice.

“Akali was _really_ jealous.” Katarina gave Ashe a light hip bump before she intertwined her right hand with Ashe's left.

“I didn't mean to make her so.” Ashe said, frowning slightly. But then, she narrowed her eyes at Katarina, especially when the redhead merely hummed and was trying so hard to hold back a smile. “Katarina, what did you do?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“ _Katarina_.”

“Well...”

Katarina moved behind Ashe, deciding on just enveloping her wife in her embrace, hands folded on top of the tiny bump on her stomach. Perching her chin on the songwriter's shoulder, she gave her a kiss on the cheek before finally admitting what she had done.

“Let's just say we might be hearing wedding bells soon.”

Leave it to Katarina to push Akali to bend the knee and ask Evelynn the question that would certainly take her by utter surprise.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Aaaaand there it is! It's nice to write about Kat x Ashe again, these two need some love from time to time. UwU
> 
> Thank to @tekkenandrew from Wattpad for commissioning this little story~ ^u^
> 
> Anyway, till my next update! :D


End file.
